Son of the sea? Not!
by Alex Shedd
Summary: Percy gets sucked up in a inky black portal too another world! What will happen to him? How will this effect the other characters and himself?


FanFiction

December 24th

 _ **SON OF THE SEA?NOT! (Updated)**_

As every story goes it starts with our hero Perseus Jackson the hero of Olympus. With the titan and giant war over. There was peace between both demigods roman and Greek albeit unsteady it was peace enough. Now with better buildings in both respective camps created by Athena's greatest architect Annabeth Chase! Now Perseus Jackson had beautiful thoughts of future plans in his mind before his cabin was razed by "crazy campers" as he thought of them. Only for after the chaos Poseidon slowly rose up from camp Half blood lake to look on the soot filled cabin eyes wide the campers blamed Percy Jackson and Poseidon disbanded him from camp and his birthright as heir to the throne of Atlantis. Becoming not the son of the sea god but a half blood nonetheless. he was no longer a son of the sea god, but he still loved the sea though he was still a son of the sea even if he was never again Poseidon's son he walked away from camp betrayed by his father and emotionally hurt. To be crazily as it seemed sucked into a portal to another world.

Where all people had powers of different types where no mortal walked hapless without anything to defend himself with people who controlled lightning like the son/daughters of Zeus and water like it was nothing able to control fire like the sons of Hephaestus. People who charmed and beguiled their enemies with thousands backing the battlefield. People who fought for someone who they never cared about, yet they did it any ways because of fear. But Percy was none of those people he was a water element user he was never born in the Lakeland's, yet he could control water like no other in this world he was a stranger more powerful in this world than any other.

Slowly he walked past sentries and people of powerful stature. To go down paths of beautiful cobble to reach a courtroom like place to go into a throne room where a girl was obviously trying to get away who looked like she was being choked or looked like that she looked like she was slowly being sapped of strength and ability as he walked he could feel the water he controlled disappear but it never goes away he wrapped it around himself like his own skin which the stone could never take away the girl looked at him in surprise and amazement thinking how? I can't control elements in silent stone no one can everyone knows that he shouldn't't be able to do that's impossible!

As he walked toward her he slowly and carefully took her in his arms asked her name, and she told him he just sounded so trusting her name was mare barrow the lightning girl with every step her abilities came back mare barrow felt she could trust Percy, but he was still enormously powerful unusually so scaring Her and a threat to people especially the king of this castle Tiberius colore, and so he was shut in a dungeon he was asked question on how he can withstand the cold touch of silent stone.

We must keep him in that dungeon he may be nice, but he was a stranger a powerful one at that with no color or standing that. We don't know what side he's on we must make sure he's on our side, or we might lose this war that were scraping through and throughout this castle the rumors of this stranger are spreading meaning we have a rat a spy an annoyance if anything at all stirring up trouble.

The dungeon was cold wet and sad but beautiful but really it didn't matter if they shut me in here everything in it would bend to my will as everything here has molecules of water including the bars that bar my way out meaning with just one thought "bend" the bars that bar my are no longer there but bent to the ground I didn't try to escape at first but really I don't care for being caged in a leaky drowse place like this walking out to the guards.

as most humans are made of water molecules to a degree I knock them out without any sound except a word "sleep" and keep walking back to the throne where the fiery king Tiberius lurks on his throne throwing a bow to be as courteous as I can be but before I can tell them what I. Here for I hear the girl named mare say "guards" only for Tiberius to say "no hear him out" as I was just about to say king Tiberius I Perseus Jackson pledge loyalty with an exception as kings always do if you become corrupt my loyalty will be broken but that is to be expected isn't it I pledge my loyalty with one exception Tiberius stands up angry but calm saying "hail Percy" and with that I take my leave to go set myself with an inn.

Meanwhile, in the parallel world

With Percy gone the camps respectively named camp half blood and the Roman camp are in chaos and know so are the gods as Percy who brought peace is missing with Percy missing the camps are in rough shape the gods are uncooperative and sad to say the daughter of Athena is looking for Percy again with unwanted abandon as this all happens a black mysterious portal is slowly getting bigger and bigger ready and webbing underground black as ready to plunge that world in to the world of wars strife famine and the future is looking none to bright.

Mare barrows POV

As I watched the son of the sea as he called himself just leave I was arguing with Tiberius on why he let him go most people wouldn't't let such thing no most kings wouldn't't let that happen ever and I argued with him up and down about it because of such a thing never occurred to me previously I thought that when he comes we give him a place to stay in the palace of course with a few cameras and taps because I still don't think we can trust him yet but oh well I can't really just find him as easily as 123 I would have to sign paperwork for a manhunt get spies papers cameras setup in the streets and that's work that I really don't want to do for one person.

Percy POV

I bet that girls fretting over where I've and is probably arguing with Tiberius or some random nobleman as I walk into the inn there was a bunch of men leering at a few bartenders which was weird but not unprecedented or unpredictable really I didn't care I go up to the landlord asking for room she say 5 drims I say I have 90 gold bars but that don't mean I'm goanna give you any what's the real price because I'm not gonna get haggled today oh wait I'm pretty sure it said on the sign outside two drims 3 more drims could've been haggled but not today witch *gives two drims* going up the stairs I lay down tuckered out waiting for the healthy dreams I have to take me up in a warm blanket

The dream As I was walking down a weird lane back to my world I see Annabeth Chase trying to find me for some reason I see the gods on mount Olympus arguing I see monster pummeling trying to get inside the barrier to get into camp half blood people screaming in new Rome being torn apart by large black tendrils or being sucked into an inky darkness

My dreams were wildly weird that night as I thought of them getting up sighing I get up only to find Annabeth Chase sleeping in a hay bail she was waking up when I spotted a window hoping to get away from the rage that she WOULD pummel into me when she finds me sitting on a bed looking at her when she was looking for me across half the continent

Only I never got to the window, and she didn't pummel she said two words and was knocked out by two big burly brusque men she "you're here" before she was promptly pummeled my rage was beyond their comprehension taking my power of water and throwing them down with water tendrils of magnificent power and my anger made my powers out of control turning their arm unnaturally so that it blended in wrong direction snapping flesh and bone tendons too through me controlling the blood in there my fuel was quick though for anger ISN't my contest where no man ran for it and the other one arm was severely severed from his hand he was still braver than most men calmly saying your majesty Tiberius has called for although my arm would be nice please taking his severed arm and healing it slowly tendon by tendon if I had known you liked that girl so much I wouldn't't have hurt but oh well I just like hitting because she looked like one of those annoying bar maids what you abuse them yes why not they really arena't my problem are they get out you sick son of a gun and never come back I will go to Tiberius but if I catch you laying a hand on anyone in this area I will make sure not just to take your hand but also your head remember well I AM NOT TO BE MESSED WITH...

Percy POV Waking down the cobbled lane with an attitude a dragon would run from i burst through the throne room angry that i have had spy's following me.

30 minutes before current time

As i told him not to mess with me i started getting information out him by knocking him out tying him up and deciding to be as serious as i can be. I ask him questions like what's the most under guarded in the castle walls of Tiberius colore's castle he told me the exact area where to find understaffed entrances and where to find keys too otherwise locked areas and told me that if i was him i would be cautious for little talking birds i found out he meant spy's, and he spilt all these beautiful candies because of the near boiling rod of metal stuck in his face.

Resume

As i burst into the throne room i yelled TIBERIUS COLORE

Tiberius POV

Waking up from sleeping in my magnificent bed i was sadly awoken by the ever annoying son of the sea it was hard keeping tabs on him especially since his disappearing act but it seems one of my beautiful crows has spilled there beans instead of eating it oh well sooner or later this was to happen.

Percy POV

Why do you spy on have i not proven my loyalty to you "no you have" than why spy on me "because we do not know if that pledge was false than how do you want me prove my loyalty you will battle with us on the battlements but before we go we must prepare, and we wish you to live in the castle both me and mare barrow" as he says so mare barrow come out of a corner somewhere i say may i have one person come with me. She will be thought of as my servant "yes you may" than i will have my servant annabeth in the inn come with just as he says a guard brings in Annabeth so you were ready for that request were you slitting my eyes with suspicion OK i will be on my way i will ask one of your servants to show me to my room if you would kindly tell them where it is. Good day sire.

Tiberius POV

that went as good as i thought it would.

Percy POV

know that I have that done and over with I can at least relax in a nice suite in this castle.

Percy POV

know that I have that done and over with I can at least relax in a nice suite in this castle. As I'm checking over provisions I'm struck with an idea that is revolutionary what if I brought the people from my world over to this one.

And then it happened...

An explosion of people and things from my world popping up Manhattan was exploding and thriving in a new environment cities of people all of a sudden pop out into a otherwise barren land the New York skyscrapers in the new environment were creaking and groaning nearly falling on top of people it was a miracle it didn't camp half blood was now on the border of the Lakeland's and new Rome was sitting in a quarry underneath camp half blood life as we knew it changed a war was coming between us that we had squeezed ourselves into and Zeus will be furious without a crown this war is going to be one of war and strife

The war 64 hours later 2 days later

As always Zeus was furious without a crown declaring war both on the Lakeland's and Tiberius colore I was on the front line assassinating anyone who got in Zeus's way because I was the most powerful demigod at their disposal as we were winning the war with Tiberius Zeus ordered me to slice his throat as the war was coming to a truce slice Tiberius's throat open was what h said to do and I did just so this war was over we had an unsettling truce with the Lakeland but a truce nonetheless

As the war came to a close the war was over it was faster than I imagined and even more gruesome with the fact that we killed more than 50 million people destroyed town of people who were unknown and I know it's selfish but at least I'm still alive and with my friends the gods up on mount Olympus were discussing rewards but I really didn't care about that my life was just beginning in this new world

...

FIN

...


End file.
